Bitou Makio
Bitou Makio is considered to be Housen's greatest fighter in the history of the school. Despite leading Housen, Makio was a lone wolf who didn't like moving in packs and was someone to be feared when he was angry. He was friends with Rindaman and looked out for him like Katsuragi Genjirou. He is the oldest brother of Tatsuya Bitou and Hideyuki Bitou. 'History' ]]Makio was a carefree and laid back person. When not at Housen, he was always relaxing by the river (the same place where Bouya would relax). While reading a book by the river, a ruckus disturbs him and an unconscious body lands next to him. When Makio got up to look, he sees another two knocked out and a boy with a hoodie walking away. Several days later by the river again, Makio witnesses several more delinquents waiting for the hooded boy called Hayashida and saw him beat them all. Makio went to approach him and tells him he is pretty strong for a middle schooler. However, Hayashida turns around and walks away. A few days after that, a very large group of delinquents waiting for Hayashida to walk past the river. However, a group of the Housen Killer Corps arrive looking for Makio. Hayashida arrives and sees the Housen students surround Makio. The group of Housen students tell Makio that despite having the respect of the seniors, they themselves don't and will prove it by beating him. Makio beats all nine Housen students and scares off the middle schoolers waiting for Hayashida. Hayashida, who witnessed the commotion tells Makio he isn't too bad himself. Makio introduces himself to Hayashida and takes him out to get some ramen. From then on, Makio always treated Hayashida for lunch every day. 'Senior year' During his senior year, Hayashida was in his senior year at middle school. On their lunch catch ups, Makio asks Hayashida if he would attend Housen. Hayashida replies that he will be attending Suzuran, in which Makio smiles and tells him that Suzuran might be a good fit for him as there are some amazing guys at Suzuran. While sleeping at the roof top of Housen, Housen freshmen Kumakiri Rikiya asks him why he wasn't at the Judo hall for the meeting. Rikiya tells him that despite the lieutenants not having a problem with it, he does. Makio ignores him and walks away. This angered Rikiya and he went to strike Makio. Makio beats Rikiya with ease, but tells him that he is strong. Makio tells him he is sorry but working in groups is not his thing. Around this time, the situation between Housen and Suzuran began to get heated. Kuma finds Makio by the river and tells him how he beat up three Suzuran students yesterday. Makio tells him that if he keeps screwing around with Suzuran, it will bite him in the ass one day and that Suzuran have been at the top for years and that there are some amazing people there. This annoys Kuma who tells him that Housen is invincible right now and will make history soon, with Makio replying that he hopes it doesn't turn into some giant war. Several weeks later, Kuma finds Makio by the river and tells him that Housen will settle things with Suzuran at the Hilltop Park and if he will come. Makio replies that he is not sure. 'Suzuran vs. Housen' There was no reason as to why the war started, but the war resulted in a heated rivalry between Housen and Suzuran. The Housen Killer Corps, of 150 soldiers, was led by Bitou. They took on Suzuran's Kawaishi faction and Nakai faction, who together was made of 100 soldiers. Everyone was looking for blood in the brawl and most of the fighters had weapons. In the brawl, Makio fought weaponless and took out more than 20 people from Suzuran. Makio accidentally broke Nakai's rib ''Crows''; Chapter 42, page 34. The battle resulted in 10 people going to hospital in serious condition as well as police arresting 50 people. It made the front page of the newspaper. According to Katsuragi, who didn't witness the war, but heard from friends that Kawaishi Noboru, who was expelled from Suzuran, took a gang and went to jump Makio, saying he was going to get revenge for Nakai. However, Makio beat all of the gang. Kawaishi, who was now scared, took out a knife and went after Makio, stabbed him in the belly and killed him ''Crows''; Chapter 42, page 38. Katsuragi's story is half correct as what happened was that another confrontation occurred between Bitou's Housen Killer Corps and the Kawaishi faction. After the first brawl, Housen had another confrontation with Suzuran. Kawaishi led his faction to fight Bitou and the Housen Killer Corps. Housen started winning the battle as Makio went on a rampage taking out Suzuran soldiers one after the other. Kawaishi calls out Makio and brandishes a knife, telling him Suzuran will never lose. Makio stares down at Kawaishi and turns his back on him and engages the other Suzuran students in the fight. Kawaishi then stabs him in the belly, killing him. In the aftermath, Kawaishi was expelled from Suzuran and sent to juvenile detention, and Narumi Taiga becomes the leader of Housen, vowing to carry Makio's will and crush Suzuran. Fights * Makio vs. Kumakiri - Won ''Crows Zero II: Suzuran x Housen''; Chapter 6, page 29 * Makio vs. Nakaii - Won * Makio vs. Kawaishi - Lost, stabbed Gallery Makio Burning Edge.JPG|Crows: Burning Edge References Category:Characters Category:Housen Category:Housen 21st Class Category:Deceased Category:Crows Zero Category:Crows: Burning Edge